NO Name! Advise on one wanted!
by KatheryneL
Summary: If you don't like lies, desperation, sappy love stories, or hilarious breakups Stay Far Away from this story! Oh and if you suck neck for meals, it might be best to stay away. Better then it seems!
1. Chapter 1

Carly Simmions was a regular human girl…

Well not really, but we'll get to that later.

My life really started to change when my mother, Daliyh, remarried. I know what you're thinking it's another story about a girl who hates her new step-father, but it's not. Richard is fine. Seriously, he's nice and he's good for my mom; makes her happy. There are only two things wrong with the guy.

One…..well he _just_ happens to be a vampire. Okay it might be a BIG problem. But he doesn't go around killing people for dinner or turning into a bat before morning to fly away. He sits at the table like everyone else; he just has a glass of blood instead of wine.

Vampires aren't what Hollywood movies make them out to be. They don't have to have blood straight from the source; they can have it from a bag. But they also can't have it from animals. You see like humans take energy from meat, a vampire takes it from blood. They can't have human blood because of the different characteristics; they take blood daily to replace the blood they use up. And vampirism or whatever you want to call it; isn't a disease. Its usually is genetic, passed on from sex, like AIDS or HIV. You know, two vamps get together, get it on, and then they have a little or a littler of hungry baby vamps that pester you until you die. Yep, just like AIDS. (Don't tell my mom I said that. She works with kids.)

But it can also be passed on to a human; though no one will tell me how, stupid blood sucking bastards.

The other wrong with the guy is that he has a Son! I don't hate him either, so don't think it! But we didn't get off on the wrong start.

You see, my mom and Richard decided to wait to tell us about each other till they thought we had gotten used to the idea of them getting married. But it was the night if their engagement party that they had no choice to tell us. I would have liked it better to never find out though, just my opinion.

This is where the not normal part comes in. I hate being around so many people.


	2. Chapter 2

This is where the not normal part comes in. I hate being around so many people. When everyone at the party wasn't congratulating the happy couple, they were fusing at me and Jen because "It must be such a change!" As many people have said. At least Jen had the excuse of going to bed. But this is where the not normal me comes in It started when my dad had just died. We were t the airport going to a reunion that my relatives that we should have so they could get to know us, but really they just felt bad about ignoring us till dad died. So they wanted to make sure we were fine and that mom wasn't all depressed and morose. They were wrong about that though, II thought with pride. She was strong and proved to my snobby relatives that she could handle it. It was hard, but mom got us through it. One of the reasons I really put up with the fact that my new step-dad and his family are blood drinking relatives are vampires is because she really deservers to be happy and sadly, the vampirism is a package deal.

Anyway at the airport, I was only ten the time; I had gotten distracted by the people making pretzels and had stopped to watch. Mom busing chasing two-year-old Jen hadn't noticed. It was only when I went to tell Jen about what I saw, that I realized they were gone. And like the good girl I am (yeah, right) I stayed where I was and waited for mommy to find me. But she hadn't gotten there fast enough for my child impatience, and I decided I would find her instead. I had wanted to show mommy how much of a big girl I was and how good I was for a big sister for Jen. But walking around, I met a women in the blue and red airport uniform asking me where my mommy was. I remember trying to tell her that I was looking for my mommy and that I wanted to do it on my own so I could show her what a big girl I was. The women ended up calling the airport security and I had gotten angering at her; telling the "dumb blue and red lady" that I didn't need help and that _I_ could find _my_ mommy by myself. "I was ten not stupid"; now that I remember though, I know I was both. And when the security did get there it only got worse. The big men with their sticks and mean looking uniforms had scared the little child I was and I had run from them calling for not just my mommy but my daddy too. I had known he wasn't coming back though not really sure why, but my grandpa (the only relative I like from my fathers side) had told me I could see him again and he told me all these stories I only half remember now that had soothed my ten year-old mixed emotions. It was there that it first happened, no not anything weird or paranormal, like I have room in my life for that. But when I was running I got lost in the crowd, and since security was chasing me and me are just too damn nosy; more and more people started to gather. That was the first time I had panic attack. I wouldn't really call it a panic attack; it's more of freeze attack. I don't really know what happens, just that I get these weird feelings in my stomach and have to get to a secluded spot as soon as possible until I clam down. It doesn't happen all the time, sometimes I can go weeks without, other times they pop up out of nowhere and I need to take a pill to help get through it.

It's okay most of the time, but other times it's horrible. I couldn't even come to moms wedding without taking something. It's not really embarrassing as it is a burden. Well, okay I do like to have my own space and just do my own things, but sometimes at school it comes on and I would have to sit out of some things. I didn't really mind it most of the time; it did come in handy during gym or during dumb assemblies. I guess it doesn't hurt my life s much as it would someone else, but it still hurts sometimes.

Yep, so that's it. That's my personal freaky thing. Not much, I know how it sounds but really would you walk up to someone and tell them that? And what would you do if someone came up to you saying that? Wouldn't you think they were a freak? Lucy me thought to only have a Lisa as my only real friend and she's even freakier then me. But I had my friends and I was happy. Somewhat anyway, there's always more to life as my grandma says.

Anyway, after being side tracked lets get back to the part where I meet my now step-brother.

So, here I was on the roof drinking a bad wine stolen from my mom's engagement party; I mean come on after all my mom's friends and Rob's friends looking at me and asking me how my life was and if I was handling the new relationship "Daliyh" my mom had; I was a bit stressed and had snuck away for some peace and ended up on the roof looking at the stars. It was the only quiet place in the house at the time. I was just lying there looking at the sky when I hear someone curse. I had thought that I was the only one out there so the soft voice had startled me and I jumped. I looked around searching for the person who had voiced the sound when I heard a few noises from under me. I gingerly moved toward the side of the roof, peeking over it to see who was in the balcony under me. At fist I couldn't really see who it was, or what they were doing. Then when I did, I got really angry at them. There were two people making out and basically moving on to more on _my balcony! At my house! At My MOM'S Engagement party!_

**Okay, guys!!!**

**I know I haven't written in a while, but my mom has been in the hospital. Nothing serious!! But it's been busy around here!!**

**So, I've thought of a name, if you don't like the name then you have to give me advise on a new one!! If you don't have one then deal with the one I MADE!!!**

**Okay, Remember to REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! **

**Thanks!!!**


End file.
